


(who will love you) when we fall apart

by JustWaitAndSee



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asian Stephen Strange, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Established Relationship, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWaitAndSee/pseuds/JustWaitAndSee
Summary: Tony Stark and Stephen Strange were the kind of relationship that happened when your soul looked around and said, “same hat!”They were science and discovery. Ego and snark. Fast cars and fancy watches. Italian coffee and confidence. All night binges and whispered regrets.They were all of these things…Until they weren’t.(Extra chapter: Five extra scenes before Endgame plus one snapshot of after)





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen Strange is sitting in an uncomfortable, plastic chair. Arms crossed, face stony. 

The sunglassed frat bro sleeping his way through the conference presentation on his right isn’t making his mood any better, but he is, thankfully, his only company this far back. The smallest bright side on this truly abysmal occasion. 

As the Q&A starts up, he finds himself murmuring the answers to the questions a few seconds before the elder, white doctor can even begin to bring his thoughts together. Of course, his answers are also more comprehensive, which would make sense since this presentation is, in fact, Stephen’s most recent work. 

That doesn’t matter though when stealing discoveries from members of your lab is common practice. 

When he finally hears enough of Dr. Whittmore’s grating tones, Stephen leaves the room steaming, trying to calculate the odds that the university would let him switch PhD advisors again. 

It’s zero and he hates his life. 

Continuing towards the hotel bar, he vaguely hopes the ID he got from his cousin a few months ago in China will get past the bartender if he accents his English enough. The odds, with this at least, are in his favor and he gets his drink, but he’s not actually sure if it’s a win or not. His cousin and him don’t look alike. 

Reaching for his cash, he finds a hand has already beaten him with an outstretched hundred bill. 

It’s the sleepy frat bro. Sunglasses, spiked hair, and all. 

“Vodka high shelf – soda – splash of cran – orange on the rim. And get another drink for my friend here.” 

Stephen’s a twenty-year-old, MD and PhD student. It doesn’t matter that he wasn’t enthused by his neighbor a few minutes ago. He’ll _always_ be friends with people willing to buy his drinks. 

The chair clicks a little as he turns it to face the other man. 

“You work with Whittmore?” Frat Bro asks.

“In his lab,” Stephen responds carefully, knowing one too many students who lost any hope of a thesis for spilling too much about their research. 

“And yet... I can’t seem to get him to give me any response about his ‘work’ on neuro-micro-machinery that’s anywhere near as helpful as what I heard you muttering today.” 

He freezes, “Who the fuck are you?” 

“I’m Tony Stark. Who the fuck are you and how much do I have to pay you to get you to work for me?”

* * *

Before Iron Man – before social media – Tony Stark was famous in the way most CEOs were. He was spotted places on slow news days and occasionally a business review would do a co-op. 

When Twitter was invented in 2006, he became the type of famous that most eccentric CEOs became. He tweeted something funny or inspiring or just completely out of touch with the world a few times a week and, every once in a while, he’d be caught doing something ridiculous a twenty-four-hour news cycle would use to fill the time. 

So, the first time someone noticed Tony Stark wore a wedding ring, a few hundred people @ him and Buzzfeed ran a conspiracy clickbait article trying to figure out exactly when he got it, but the world continues on and the only thing that changes is his Wikipedia page.

* * *

“Stephen.”

He feels like he’s underwater. 

“Stephen.” 

The world is a loud, silent thrum around him. 

As he pulls air back into his lungs, his ears open and he hears Obadiah say, “Stephen.”

“Yes, what?” 

The older man blinks at him and Stephen thinks he sees a flash of something before his eyes soften. “The stocks?” 

He catches himself. Holds back the words _Just take them_ and instead lies, “Can’t touch them until he’s declared dead. We wanted to keep our assets separate because of all the malpractice suites in neurology.” 

Which is decidedly untrue. Everything he and Tony own is protected with layers and layers of “Joint Tenants by the Entirety.” His former patients couldn’t touch Stephen’s funds because technically Tony also owned them. No one could touch the 55% of Stark Industries Tony might think to gamble away because Stephen technically also owned it. 

Obadiah makes a noise at the back of his throat and Stephen tries not to yell at him. This man is as close to Tony’s father as Stephen will ever come to knowing. This is just how he is dealing with Tony being – he’s dealing with problems he can fix. 

Stephen owning 55% of Stark Industries is a problem Obadiah can fix. 

He stands up, straightens his cufflinks, and walks out the door. Obadiah doesn’t try to say goodbye nor give a single word of comfort and it slams heavy behind him. 

In the hall, he finds Pepper Potts and James Rhodes waiting, faces full of real human grief contrasting uncomfortably with the previous reception. 

So, Stephen moves past them without pause, but they are used to Tony’s avoidance techniques, which might have once been Stephen’s avoidance techniques, but it was hard to tell if the chicken or the egg came first they had been together for so long, so they move into long quick strides to match his own. 

“Steph – “ Potts starts. 

“No funeral until someone finds me a body.” 

Stopping long enough to fully feel the shock and share a look, they need a small sprint to make up the distance that Stephen has gained towards the door. 

“I’m going to find him!”

“We don’t know he’s gone yet.” 

The intermingled shouts have him turning on his heel to face his husband’s closest. Teeth pulling back into a snarl, he says, “Until someone can prove he’s dead, I. DON’T. CARE.” 

Rhodes and Potts don’t follow him out, so he gets into his Porsche and weaves as quickly as he possibly can back on to the New York City streets towards the hospital. 

He has patients to see. His own problems that he can fix.

* * *

“You have a family, Stark? Someone to get back to?”

“Yes,” He gasps out.

“Then hold them in your heart and survive, Tony Stark.”

* * *

He’s underwater. 

 

 

His awareness returns in bursts. 

Everything hurts and then he can feel nothing. The familiar beep of a heart monitor is steady in his ear and then there is just the deafening hum that burns his mind. He can’t move his hands. 

He can never move his hands. 

Eventually, the fits make way to the long breath that is reality. The nurses take out the tube in his throat and the IV in his wrist, but not the braces on his fingers. 

The news chatters on in the background of his mind, but between blinks his head swings towards the TV in the corner of his private room. 

Tony Stark is alive. 

Tony Stark is alive. 

Tony Stark is alive. 

His husband is sitting on a stage. Talking, but Stephen’s ears can’t quite seem to process the words. 

“Tony Stark is alive.”

* * *

Pepper has a doctor and a plane ready to meet him after the press conference. 

Not for the first time he curses how far away New York is. How stupid he is for not moving Stark Headquarters and himself there. For not convincing Stephen to move to Malibu. 

Malibu had celebrities and tech millionaires. 

_Easy salary,_ Tony remembers saying to his husband as they lay close in bed drifting between sleep and sensation. 

_When have I ever wanted easy, Tony?_ The man had asked, eyes closed. _I’m going to be the best. If those people want me, then they can come find me in New York. I’m not moving._

It was true, people flocked to him. 

Millionaires.

Celebrities.

Dangerous Cases. 

Tony. 

He is the best after all – was the best? 

Years and years, they lived like this. Trading jets back and forth between them. Long phone calls and never-ending text messages and emails. Vacations, research trips, conferences, weekend getaways. 

They were two of the busiest people on Earth. 

Now, they are just… this. 

Tony stares at his hands as the doctor checks his heart and worries over the chunk of metal in his chest. 

Stephen Strange and Tony Stark – Now, they’re just the aftermath of what life has thrown at them.

* * *

New York is alive around them, but dark all the same. Christine is waiting for them in front of the hospital and greets Pepper like they’ve shared a few too many phone calls lately. 

Striding inside and into an elevator without any idea where he’s headed, Tony’s hand reaches out to stop the doors from closing only because he realized he needs Christine at the last moment. A worried look passes between the two women, but he brushes it off. 

This is fine. 

Everything is fine. 

He’s alive. Stephen’s alive. 

“Tony, I need you to know his hands – “ 

“Rhodey already told me on the way back from Afghanistan.” 

The silence sits for a second, the elevator counting up the levels, before she just replies, “Okay.” 

He can fix this. 

They can fix this. 

That’s how they worked. They can fix anything and everything.

* * *

Stephen is aware that his family has been in and out. 

Victor, Donna, his parents, aunts and uncle, cousins, Christine. People wading in and out of his room, while he drifts in the water. 

There are times when he is clear, when he can talk to the doctors, plan for the next step, and actively think, but really, he’s unglued. The small periods of air always give into the tides. 

And he’s drowning again. 

Tony – 

Tony is a lifeline. One Stephen desperately needs, but one that he doesn’t want. 

The doctor never hated how busy they were. Never cared that they were apart more than they were together for their decades of attachment. 

Never cared that Stark Industries – the itch of invention – came first. Because it was true for him as well. Discovery above all else. 

Except, his hands are bound in braces. The bruises on his face are still yellow and tinged with purple. And Stephen Strange, who a week ago wavered between life and death, who lost his life’s work, who is desperately gasping for air trapped under water and ice and – 

Stephen Strange, who refused to think his husband was dead, wanted – one time – to ranked first. 

But maybe that’s just an excuse because when Tony Stark walks into his room. Attitude in his step, hair swept to the side, and looking no worse for wear after months of captivity, he screams, “Get out!” 

“Steph – “

“Get out!” Because it’s easier than knowing he’ll be tossed away. Now that Stephen Strange can no longer equal Tony Stark, what future could they possibly have together. 

“Please,” He can hear the plead in his tone, but Stephen can’t do this, can’t be a shade of who he was – not in Tony’s eyes. 

“Leave,” He hisses. 

“I’ll – I’ll come back tomorrow.” 

What would he say? _Someone ran me off the road, but can’t be found. Everyone thinks I’m making it up, so this won’t be my own fault. I’m not even sure I’m not making it up any more. I probably did this to myself._

Tomorrow holds no better words than today. 

“Don’t.”

* * *

He’s in physical therapy with the only competent PT on the east coast. She doesn’t like him, but Dr. Patel is the only physical therapist he ever recommended to his patients and the respect keeps their sessions civil. 

There’s a privacy in the session that only money and her knowledge of his own pride can provide. The hospital’s gym is devoid any other occupants and Patel is barely hiding her irritation at the 5 am session. The TV in corner is replaying a scene from a press conference that happened yesterday in California. 

It’s not odd that his head automatically turns at the sound of Tony’s voice, but Stephen is getting very sick of the information he learns from these hospital televisions. 

“I am Iron Man.”

* * *

A red and gold pair of mechanical gloves are waiting in the kitchen when he arrives home. 

They fall straight to the bottom of the trashcan and his bags are packed, ticket booked, before Tony even tries to call to ask if he likes his gift.

* * *

Donna and Stephen’s shared experiences had put them on the same path but they seemed to have diverged in methodology. While Stephen’s work focused on what had been proven and improving those techniques and medicines along with constant work in metropolitan areas, Donna ran around the world tracking down medical miracles. 

So, Dr. Strange picks up Dr. Strange from the airport in Beijing. 

Dr. Donna Strange has been spending her thirties running around Asia, tracking down home remedies, sampling trees that ‘felt weird’, and searching for the medical wonders hidden in the nooks of family traditions and oral histories. 

She’s somehow both the hippie sibling that everyone wants to yell at to get a steady job and the golden child who’s grant money and startling discoveries are bragged about among the cousins and distance relatives she has taken to staying with when she’s actually in a modern Chinese city. 

There was a summer in ’95 when Tony and Stephen backpacked through Brazil with her, sampling pieces of the Amazon and debating the most ridiculous theories until they could find connections between sickness and cure. 

A picture of the three of them, sweaty and alive, sits on the mantle in the dining room of the penthouse in New York. 

When they get in the car, Donna hands him a file and doesn’t take her eyes off the road even as his hands shake the paper until he finally lets it settle on his lap and tries to focus on the letters and not on the fact that he’s in a car. 

“This – This is an old patient of mine.” 

“There’s a flight out to Tibet in the morning.”

* * *

“You’re… here early, Dr. Strange.” 

“Excuse me? Did Donna already talk to you?” 

“Donna? Your sister… huh, I suppose that would do it.” 

“So, you knew I was coming?” He tries, holding the cup of tea close to his chest to steady the tremors. 

The woman tilts her head as she looks at him “I did, but it really shouldn’t have been for years to come. No matter, you’ll have more time this way.” 

“What?” 

“Are you ready to begin, Dr. Strange?”

* * *

He’s underwater. 

The world is silent and dark. It’s not like the movies where the water is clear and bright. 

His clothes are dragging him down, layers and layers of winter protection weighing heavily on his body. He struggles not to take a breath of pure freezing liquid in the place of air. 

Throwing his arms out, he finds a mass within his reach that is also reaching towards him. 

_Donna_

_Donna_

_Donna_

She can’t die. He can’t let his little sister die. 

He kicks his boots off and freed from the weight, he starts kicking pushing them both upwards. Except it’s too dark, he can’t find where they fell in. Crashing his head into the ice above them, he takes the hand not wrapped around Donna and smashes it over and over. Her own hand coming to join in. 

It won’t budge. A mere inch of ice between life and death. 

His frantic heartbeat can’t go any faster though. There’s no more room in his body to panic and, looking straight up into the white tinged barrier, locked in arms with his sister, he surrenders. 

Pressing his hand into the ice between them and air, he lets go. 

And orange spiraling patterns flow from his fingers and through the ice. 

Suddenly, Stephen feels like he’s sucked through a tube. 

And he’s in space. He’s in matter. He’s in the depths of hell. He’s free, but chained. 

“Welcome, Dr. Strange, to where you were always supposed to be.”

* * *

He emails Tony once he’s assigned a room and has called Donna. 

Supposedly, she has never been able to track down Kamar-Taj. 

_Only those that are supposed to be here can find us,_ The Ancient One had said. 

Donna who has spent her life looking for the miracle that saved them isn’t supposed to be here. The woman who spent her life tracking down magic and remedies to share with the world, so that she could help more people isn’t supposed to be here. 

But, somehow, he is. 

_Now just might not be the right time for her. You’re a family of science. Tell me, a year ago would you have been able to accept this world._

No, but he also doesn’t want to think about Donna becoming like he is. Unstrung, floating without purpose in the memory of the dark, ice water from their childhood. Stephen would never want her to be brought so low. 

So, he moves on to the next problem once he hangs up. 

He paces his room. Simultaneously, happy to have the connection to the world and angry that he knows if he connects to the internet it will only take a few moments for his husband to know where he is. 

Which isn’t fair to Tony. 

Stephen knows Tony will leave him to his peace, that’s just how they operate, but he’s scared that he won’t truly give him the space he needs. There’s no basis for this fear and even if there was, he’s not scared of Tony. 

But Stephen needs this. He needs whatever Kamar-Taj will give him. 

The email is simple and only mildly frustrating when his fingers miss the correct keys and only mildly more frustrating when a pop-up points out the new voice module that has been added to the laptop. 

_Tony-_

_I’m safe._

_Don’t know when I’ll be back._

_-Stephen_

* * *

_Stephen,_

_No rush. Was there anything I could have done?_

_459,_

_Tony_

* * *

_Tony-_

_No._

_-Stephen_

* * *

_Strange Danger,_

_Thinking of stepping down as CEO. Thoughts?_

_459,_

_You know who I am_

* * *

_Make sure Potts actually wants it before you force it on her._

* * *

_Signing the paperwork today._

_Did you ever try on those gloves I sent you?_

_459_

* * *

_No. Congratulate her for me._

* * *

_Why?_

_459_

* * *

_I wanted to fix me._

* * *

_I love you._

* * *

Stephen remembers standing in a hotel suite in the Netherlands. They had both agreed that until they could get married in New York or California they wouldn’t get married in the US. 

The Netherlands though Tony wouldn’t pass up the change to get married in the only country to allow same-sex marriage the week it was ratified. 

But, it was only the two of them there. 

His family had long since accepted that Tony was sticking around, but this trip happened so quickly that there had been no time to invite anyone, especially not the Strange family with relatives in half a dozen states and multiple continents. 

Just getting his mother on a plane from Florida to New York was already a fight and a half. 

So, Stephen stands there alone, fixing his dark blue tie in the mirror. 

And he sighs. Because he knows this will eventually fall apart. 

Stephen has no delusion about his personality and knows the kind the person Tony is. They barely ever see each other and sometimes all they do is piss each other off. 

But… 

When this eventually falls apart, who was he going to tell Donna that he had, in fact, not drank the entire coffee pot alone? Even if they were on the third pot. 

When this falls apart, who was going to change his music every 52 seconds? 

When this falls apart, who was going to scream research theories back and forth with him until they had a working thesis?

When this falls apart, who was going to tangle their feet with him because cuddling overnight always made him too hot?

 _When this falls apart, who is going to love me?_ He thought fingers trembling as he smoothed an errant piece of hair. 

Picturing Tony’s face though in the dead of night when no one but ghosts came to visit him, he couldn’t help but think as well, _When we fall apart, who is going to love you?_

Life without him is going to be hard. 

Stephen realized standing in that room alone, the afternoon before his wedding, that he wanted whatever this was to be forever. He just refused to get his hopes up, not when the ending of their story was so apparent. 

But, laying down in the dark of his room in Kamar-Taj, staring at the last email Tony sent him…

A ‘love you’ in the place of their ever-present ‘459.’

…Stephen understands he still doesn’t want them to fall apart. 

Something is wrong. And he refuses to lose his husband. 

Walking through the portal, Stephen is greeted by the morning sky and the glass walls of their California house shattered around him. Wide-eyed he takes in the trashed state of the living room. 

“Uhh,” He hears from behind him. 

Turning around, Stephen sees Tony. The man is wide-eyed as well, holding a mug of coffee, frozen to the spot. 

Finally, Tony flings a hand out and asks, “What was that?!” 

“Excuse me, what the hell is this?!” Stephen motions around him at the mess before he takes a step forward when he sees the bruises coloring his face. “Are you hurt?!”

“Um, hello! You just magic-portaled your way in here. That’s a little bigger!” 

His hands grabbed his chin cataloguing every bruise, “What happened to your face?!” 

“Stephen?” He whispers. The doctor realizing how close their faces are now, how long it had been since he had been this close to his husband, and, upon this realization, refuses to move away. 

Soft and quiet, he asks, “Tony, what happened?” 

“I was dying.” The words drifting over to him as he watches the morning light glimmer in his husband’s gaze. 

“Wha – What?” His voice is barely a breath now. 

“I – I’ll explain everyth – “

Stephen cuts him off with a kiss. 

He almost lost him. He almost let this slip away. 

The feeling of Tony pressed against him grounds him, reminds him of everything they are. 

_When we fall apart, who is going to love you?_

_I will,_ He thinks, pulling Tony closer. Taking in the scent of smoke and oil, the burn of his goatee, the taste of Italian coffee. _I will always love you, no matter what happens._

* * *

Stephen sees his partner from Advanced Combat sitting in front of a television in the communal area. Walking by, the chatter of the news channel hits him halfway to the door. “Mordo?” 

“Yeah?”

“Are those aliens in New York City?” 

“Looks like it.” 

“Should we…?”

“Ancient One is there keeping an eye on it.” 

“Okay, I’m going to call my husband.” 

A shout of, “You’re married?” follows him out the door as he powerwalks to his room. 

Slipping through the door, he says, “Jarvis, call Tony.” 

His laptop lights up and the electronic voice answers, “Of course, Doctor.” 

The phone rings out while he pulls open as many news sites as possible. He has four livestreams open before he finally has eyes on the blaring red Iron Man suit. 

All the cameras turn towards Tony soon after though. 

The phone continues to ring. 

Across the sky, Tony is guiding a bomb towards the portal where all the aliens are pouring out of. 

The phone continues to ring. 

His breath catches in his throat a few times before it just stays there. Panic floods his body as he watches his husband move higher and higher into the sky. 

The ringing cuts off. 

“Blah blah blah, you know whose phone this is and should know what to do at the beep.” 

“Jarvis, hang up,” He whispers eyes not moving from the screen. 

His sling ring is already in his hand and he spins a portal to New York into existence without thought. Rushing through, he walks out into the destruction on the roof of the New York Sanctum. 

The Ancient One is waiting for him as he steps out. A hand out in a stopping motion before he even tries to make his next move. 

Stephen opens his mouth to question her, but his eyes catch on the sight of Iron Man falling from the sky. 

“I – “

“You must not go to him, Dr. Strange.” 

“Excuse me?! He’s my husband! He needs me!” 

“He is fine, but you going to see him right now will put our order in danger.” 

“What?” He huffs out harshly. 

Her face is serene as she says, “The world is watching these Avengers right now. The wrong type of people are watching.” 

“I – “ 

“He’s not alone, Dr. Strange.” 

“But –“ He cuts himself off this time. _But he doesn’t have me_ is what he wanted to say, but when has Stephen ever been there when Tony needed him. 

They were – They were the busiest people on Earth, they used to joke. 

_Tony didn’t even try to tell you when he was dying,_ A caustic voice hisses in his head. _He didn’t even pick up your call._

“I… I’ll go back to Kamar-Taj.” 

“That would probably be best.”

* * *

The phone rings hours later. 

Stephen has blown off his research work with Wong and hasn’t moved from his place on his bed, the news playing on his computer in the background. The hours have blurred together as he reviews the years. Reviews the times that he has been alone, the times he has left Tony alone. 

The past few months have been nice. Stephen traveling between Kamar-Taj and New York while Tony put the final touches on Stark Tower. 

It was a smooth process of slipping back into the life he had once lived. They had fallen back into each other easily. Bickering, debates, and deliberate touches. 

But, Tony never told him why he hadn’t reached out once he figured out he was dying, Stephen found out Obadiah tried to kill Tony and Pepper from Pepper, he only heard the broad strokes of Vanko, he still doesn’t know what happened in Afghanistan. 

They have been married for over ten years, together for almost thirty, and they seemed to have lost the ability to be soft with each other. 

Stephen knows that they used to. 

They would sit and talk in the middle of the night about the regrets they’ve had. Stephen would tell him about how every patient he loses looks like Donna to him. Just like she did that night after they dragged themselves from the water, a victory until her heart gave out. The fear that kept him giving her CPR until Victor rescued them both. Tony would tell him about his last words to his parents, about the butler and his wife that were better parents to him than his real ones. 

What happened? 

That day in the hospital comes back to him. He couldn’t bare to see his worth reduce to nothing in Tony’s eyes. He wouldn’t let Tony fix him. He was angry that Tony walked out of a warzone without a scratch. 

But, he was scratched. There’s a hunk of metal stuck in his husband’s chest. The man that was closest to Tony was the one who tried to kill him. 

Stephen remembers the small plea Tony gave in the hospital room. Stephen might not have wanted Tony that day, but Tony had been reaching for him. Asking for help. 

Pride is what happened. Stephen’s not sure if it had been just him or if both of them had fallen into this. Trying to only show the other their best pieces while they lived separate lives with a country between them. 

His shaking fingers grasp his phone, pulling it to his ear, “Tony?” 

“Hey,” His voice breathes into his ear, “Hey.” 

“Tony?” 

“Yeah, Stephen?” 

“I swear to god if I find out you’re alive from a television one more time, I will file for divorce.” 

“Okay. That’s a lot of work though. Netherlands marriage certificate and all.” 

He manages to let loose a small laugh, “You better – God, you better answer your phone next time. Are you home?” 

“I’m at the tower. The other people, the Avengers, are sleeping on other floors. This was the first minute I haven’t been surrounded by people.” 

“I’m coming.” He folds up into sitting, sliding on his shoes, “I’m coming right now.” 

The orange of his magic dances into being, but as he steps through he finds his husband backed against a wall, gasping at breath staring at the portal. 

“Tony?” He says, walking slowly towards the other man. 

Tony doesn’t react, but his eyes don’t move off the portal until Stephen lets it close behind him. 

“Tony?” He tries again. 

Tony’s breath stutters back out of him and his body slides against the wall until he’s on the floor, “Stephen.” 

“Hey, hey, breathe, just breathe with me.”

* * *

Stephen picks up his phone and other belongings after finishing off his practice round with Mordo. His hand is vibrating into numbness after only holding it for a moment. It’s very telling that he now has anything from the news with the combination of words “Tony Stark” and “dead” (including any variations) set to come straight to his phone. 

Most of the notifications are a few hours old. And it’s nice to find out that their house in Malibu no longer exists, it’s fine – he’s most definitely not grinding his teeth as he learns that Tony was publicly taunting a terrorist. 

An unknown number rings into his phone blocking out the seventh article that he has pulled open. Normally, he wouldn’t answer it, but he hopes. 

“Hey, Harry Potter.” 

“Tony,” He greets, voice very calm. 

“I’m alive and you didn’t find out through the television.” 

Stephen clicks his tongue and he does have to give that to Tony at least, so he sighs and asks, “Are you okay?”

“Of cou – “ He starts, but cuts himself off. After the panic attack at the Tower, Stephen and Tony talked about getting back to how they used to be. That they couldn’t work without sharing their weaknesses between them. “No, I – I could actually do with some help.” 

“Then you’re in luck, I know just the wizard.”

“Wizard?”

“Sorcerer.” He corrects a little sternly. 

The laugh that comes through the line is worth the slip up though and Stephen finds a smile spreading across his own face. 

“Tell me where you are.” 

“Rose Hill, Tennessee.”

* * *

It’s oddly nice to introduce Mordo to his husband. They never really tried to keep their marriage a secret, but Stephen never liked going to events where he would be deemed ‘arm candy’ nor having to deal with homophobic white men and right as Tony’s fame had surged from Iron Man Stephen had whisked himself away to Kamar-Taj. 

The only other person besides his family that he got to introduce to Tony was Christine. 

Stephen would like to think his social skills have gotten better since moving into Kamar-Taj. He feels like he has grown as a person. Wong would probably laugh at that though. 

As the man is covering the class Mordo and Stephen are supposed to be teaching right now so that they could go to Tennessee to help Tony, Stephen would say Wong should be the next person he introduces to his other half. 

“Mordo, this is my husband Tony Stark. Tony this is Karl Mordo.” 

“Nice to meet another Hogwarts student,” Tony says brightly, contrasting greatly with the multitude of bruises decorating his face. The injuries seem to be becoming a pattern. 

Mordo opens his mouth, but is silent as he looks back and forth between Tony and Stephen. Finally deciding something, he says, “You know what, I definitely see it.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stephen asks, not sure if he should be offended. 

The other sorcerer opens his mouth to respond, but Tony cuts in, “Wizards, my sidekick for this saga, Harley.” 

A kid who was hiding behind the coach in the garage straightens out as Tony points to his hidden figure. 

“Secret,” Mordo hisses, “We’re supposed to remain a secret.” 

Stephen offers offhandedly, “We could wipe his memory.” 

“Uhh,” Harley starts, before letting his eyes go wide and pleading, “Could you wipe my memories of my father too while you’re doing that? He said he was going to get a lottery ticket and he must have won cause he never came back. It’d be really nice to not have to remember that.” 

Stephen’s eyes go wide and he looks at Tony who’s trying to hid his giggles behind a wrapped hand. “Well,” He starts, but pauses at a loss for words, “I’m _sure_ we can trust you with this secret, Harley. Can’t we?”

“You can!” He pipes up brightly. “Tony and I are connected.” 

It is Stephen’s turn to hide his laughter as Tony rolls his eyes in an exaggerate manner, while Mordo watches before dragging a hand over his face.

* * *

Stephen can see why Tony does this now. 

Fighting back to back with Mordo is exhilarating. Putting his training to use, protecting his friends and family. 

This is so much fun.

* * *

The Ancient One, Wong, and Mordo flank him as he stares at the scepter. The read outs Jarvis is showing have mapped a fully operating brain and Stephen hits the emergency shut down on the system. 

It’s not right. In his time at Kamar-Taj, he has learned that no artifact that has known mind control abilities and fully functional cortexes should be hooked into any kind of information system much less Stark Industries or the greater internet. A lesser artifact almost took out a completely new class of trainees seven months ago, he shudders to think what this thing could do. 

The worry on the Ancient One’s face tells him that he made the right choice and he rips the thing from the stand. Her hands move through a summoning incantation and a box that he believes belongs to the New York Sanctum appears in her hands. 

“This will contain it.” 

Stephen places it inside and the relief is palatable when the box is finally shut. 

“What do we do with it?” He asks the group at large. 

“Asgard has already taken possess of multiple infinity stones.” 

“It’s an infinity stone?” Wong hisses out, taking half a step back from the case. 

Stephen eyes the box warily, “Should we take possession of it? We’ve done our duty well with the Eye of Agamotto.”

“No, this is not our destiny nor should be our duty.” The Ancient One intones. 

“Maybe we should place it in another dimension,” Mordo offers. 

She shakes her head, “It will be too exposed. Stephen, leave this to your husband. But tell him to move cautiously, when the mind stone creates its own persona is when the deadliest of opponents are created.” 

“Are you saying a personality can be overwritten on to it?” 

“I am saying, you should caution your husband and tell him that Master Rama is tracking the results of the experiments of this infinity stone. The woman will be our responsibility with her powers. She probably could have been a great sorcerer. We will see if we can get her back on that path. Her brother, well I’m sure Wong won’t mind assistance with speed such as his.”

Stephen could see Wong’s face already dropping with the thought of wrangling Pietro Maximoff. 

He feels the need to say it before she goes, “Wanda Maximoff made Hulk destroy that building. Her powers are… specific.” 

“Well,” She says, a coy smile ready, “We are specifically good at our jobs.” Giving his shoulder a pat, she turns, a portal opening behind her, “Be safe, Master Strange. We will be in touch if we need any _specific_ help.” 

“You’re staying?” Mordo asks, even as Wong follows the Ancient One through the portal. 

“I’ll talk to Tony and then head back to the New York Sanctum. Master Drumm was hoping to take part in the search party in Europe, so I said I’d take over for the night. This is the most interesting thing to happen in years supposedly.” 

“A stone with its own mind, a rogue magician with mind control powers and a speedster brother. Things are definitely not dull, but then again last Christmas Eve I spent the night fighting genetically modified solider with you.” 

Stephen points at him, “You enjoyed that.” 

A grin appears on his face, “Yes, I suppose I did.” 

“You want to come say hello to Tony and brief him with me.” 

“No, I’m sure we’ll all have dinner together sooner rather than later. Master Drumm has the right idea, I want in on the search party.” 

“Goodbye then, Karl, and have a fun night.” 

The other man gives a flippant wave and allows the portal to close behind him. 

With the rest of the sorcerers gone, Stephen takes a moment to stash the box in a lower drawer in the room’s main console and tells Jarvis to keep it locked. His magic swims over his body pulling away his robes and outfits him in a black suit with a deep blue button down. 

Stephen allows himself to take one final look at the mapping of the stone on the holograph. 

He bites at his lip, better safe than sorry, “Jarvis, delete all instances of this mapping and keep any sources locked on a singular unconnected drive until it’s fully done.” 

“Are you sure, Doctor?” 

He swears he sees another synapsis form a connection on the brain even though it should be static. 

“Yes, take absolute care. This thing isn’t bound by the same laws we are.”

* * *

“Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else, that story kills.” 

Stephen slips in next to Tony, grabbing at the second champagne glass in his hand, “Can’t always blame the crowd, Rhodey.” 

“Always giving me crap, Stephen. I didn’t even know you were coming.” Leaning around the brunette that Tony had pointed out once as newly hired security agent and ex-Shield agent, Maria Hill, Stephen meets Rhodey in the middle for a hug. 

“It was a last-minute stop and I won’t be here long. I have to get back to Bleeker.” 

“Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go,” Tony cuts in. “Maria, Thor, this is Doctor Stephen Strange.” 

“Well met.”

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you both as well. I was wondering if I could steal Tony for a second. I’m working on a bit of a deadline.” 

The three wave them off, but Stephen could swear that both the spy and the demigod are watching him closely as he leads Tony up the stairs. 

“Deadline? You know we’re not as young as we used to be, but I’m sure we can make this happen.” Tony starts, popping the button of his suit jacket open with a bit of flair. 

Stephen gives a small laugh and leans in for a quick kiss, “As much as I would love to reenact our twenties, I have to do tell you a few things and then head to Bleeker Street. Master Drumm wants to go help with your twins problem.” 

He clicks his tongue and shakes his head as they approach the table, “Always a buzzkill, Doc.” 

“Maybe so, but you do love me. What does that really say about you?” 

Tony comes in close behind him, chest pressed against his back and talks low straight into his ear, “I’ve always had poor taste, but I seem to remember you being especially fun in the eighties.” 

Stephen merely turns his head to meet Tony’s gaze, “I lived on a mix of energy drinks which have since been made illegal and willpower in the eighties.” 

This so-called willpower gives out on him and he ducks in for a deeper kiss than before. Twisting until he is fully turned towards Tony, he feels the other’s hand sneaking into his shirt, drawing a path up his stomach. 

“Doctor, I have completed purging all instances of the presence,” Jarvis’s voice has them separating. 

“What?” Tony asks, his brow furrowed. 

Stephen licks at his lips and straightens out his shirt, “The scepter has an infinity stone in it. It has its own mind in there.” 

“Uhh, where is it?” Tony looks around dramatically. 

He thumps his hand on side of the table and a drawer pops open. 

“The box will keep its mental hold on everyone under control. The Ancient One said for you to take control of it and that you should be cautious because ‘when the mind stone creates its own persona is when the deadliest of opponents are created.’ Does that mean anything to you?”

“Yes! Bruce and I are working on something called Ultron. An AI to be able to identify threats and deploy the Iron Legion. We going to be ready for the next threat from those aliens. A suite of armor for the world –“ 

“Tony,” Stephen cuts in, trying to maneuver a straight glance into his husband’s eyes. 

“What are you doing?” 

Ducking his head in close, he responds, “I need you to come with me to Bleeker Street.” 

“What? No, I’m hosting a party.” 

“Tony,” He lets his tone carry the severity of his worry, “I need you to come with me.” 

His brow furrows, but he recognizes the tone, “I guess. Let me tell Rhodey that he’s in charge and then we can go.” 

“Walk or do you think you could portal.” 

“You don’t car. I don’t portal. Come on, Wizard of Waverly Place, if we start now it might only take us an hour. I swear we need to get you flying, what kind of wizard doesn’t have a broom?”

* * *

Master Drumm, while not exceptionally pleased at having to give up the hunt, took to the problem before him with delight. 

Stephen, though proclaimed enough of a master to watch over sanctums for short bursts of time, has only just begun looking at mental magics. The subject leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and usually his research ends up going stray when he happens on something directly related to his old life and restarts his old neurological pursuits. 

Tony, self-proclaimed man of science, is unhappy with the arrangement once he manages to get an explanation out of Stephen that involves seeing just too much of a hint of the mind stone’s energy clinging to the not-self-proclaimed genius. 

Mostly the night is spent tossing jabs back and forth over specific scientific theories of magic. Master Drumm finds them amusing for the first few hours before he all but threats them with disembowelment to get them out of the library. 

The pair of course ends up sprawled out in what Stephen has taken to thinking of as his room before a frantic call breaks them apart. 

Tony is out of breath, his shirt and vest sprawled open framing his chest, but he lets out a disappointed sigh and answers, “What’s up, Big Green?” 

Stephen’s thumb brushes idly on the newly formed skin where the arc reactor used to be. Not a single piece of scar tissue thanks to Helen Cho, but still how close he had been to losing him. He touches a kiss to the spot before getting off the bed. 

A hand reaches out for him, “Hey! What are you- No, not you, Bruce.” 

He smirks down at his husband, grabbing his own phone from his desk so that he can check on how things were going in Europe. 

“Bruce, calm down. The bauble is a drawer in the table. Jarvis will only unlock it for someone with primo access. Ask Rhodey to do it if you need it, but I got a second opinion on the moving brain and it looks like it’s a no-go on using it as an AI. I have another thought though that I’ll run past you in the morning. I’ll be back in time for breakfast.” Stephen raises an eyebrow and Tony amends, “Brunch. I gotta go.” 

He hangs up the phone and pointedly places it on the nightstand, “Now, where were we?” 

A small laugh bubbles up, “They caught them by the way.” 

“Great, nothing else to worry about then.”

* * *

“Stephen, this is Vision.” 

“Hello, Doctor.” The green man waves from his spot next to Tony in the kitchen. 

“Why…” He lets himself trail off and shakes his head. Questions could wait till after coffee.

* * *

Tony walks into the living room, pulling a black piece of luggage behind him, Steve following just a step behind. 

“Steve, look, Friday will do just as much to help you as I could have. Hell, she probably would have been doing it all anyways.” Grabbing his phone from where it is laying on the counter, he turns around to look straight at the other man. “I am leaving. I will be back after New Year’s.” 

“Tony, this is just really important.” The blonde has his best ‘breaking it down for a child’ voice on. 

Exasperation fills his tone, “And I promise you, Friday will treat it as such, but if I miss another Christmas I will be killed.” 

“Who –“

His phone takes that moment to ring. Tony purses his lips and holds a finger out to Steve. 

“Hel – “

Donna’s voice comes out in a mix of a hushed whisper and a frantic plea, “You have the cake, right?”

“Cake?” He says a little thrown. 

“The cake Dad likes.” Each word is restrained like she trying to hold back frustration. 

The little bakery on Baxter pops into his head, “That was Stephen’s job. That was always Stephen’s job.” 

“You two blow off every holiday for six years and you can’t remember to get a cake!” 

“Obviously not!” He pauses for a moment, “Why are you calling me? Call your brother.” 

“That dumbass is already here,” She hisses, “Mom is already throwing a fit you didn’t come together. Where are you?” 

“In New York, I’m leaving the Tower now, but I guess I’m making a stop.” 

“Don’t show up here without that cake.” 

“I’m really feeling the love.” 

“See you soon!” 

Tony rubs a head over his face and turns to find Steve still very close to him. 

The man asks with a confused frown, “Who was that?” 

Grabbing at his luggage, he turns and moves towards the elevator, “My sister-in-law. I’ve gotta go, see you in two weeks.” 

The doors are completely closed by the time Captain America opens his mouth to ask for more information.

* * *

“So, Merlin and friends…” 

“Will be happy to sign the Accords once it has been ratified and we can set up an international press conference, but we won’t come out to the world at the same time you are presenting the Accords as a finished product. I’d also like it if you’d stop referring to the Ancient One as Merlin.” 

“You literally call her the Ancient One. It really can’t get more ridiculous than that.” 

“…” 

“Stranger… just admit I’m right.” 

“No.”

* * *

“How are the Maximoffs doing?” 

“God, don’t get me started.”

* * *

“Stark?” 

“Oh, hey, Mordo, why are you answering Stephen’s phone?” 

“He’s teaching a class right now. Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, just tell him to call me once he’s done. There’s some stuff going on with the UN and I could use a second opinion.” 

“He won’t be done for a while, but I can talk if you would like?” 

“That’d – That would actually be really helpful. I could use some advice from the kumbaya crew. Captain America and some Avengers were tracking Hydra activity in Lagos…”

* * *

“Breathe, Wanda,” Stephen says, trying to keep the frustration from his tone. 

He hadn’t been the least bit excited when he was chosen to take over the woman’s advanced enchantment training, but all arguments about biases were thrown out the window when Master Minoru had thrown Wanda out of the normal class. She might have the ability to perform the spells, it was the restraint to cast them in an appropriate fashion that hurt her. A problem caused by a combination of her own frustration with her magic and the overwhelming nature of the mind stone’s energy. 

“I. Am. Breathing.” She responds, body holding a battle-ready position – arms locked in front of her, legs firmly placed sideways, and cloaked in red energy. 

“You are using your emotions to fuel your magic. You’re beating it into submission and the mind stone has given you that ability, so you think you have mastered fundamental concepts when in reality you have taken the easy way out. I will allow you to move no further until you can actually use your magic. To do so would be harmful to both you and those around you.” He uses his foot to push Wanda into a steadier position. “So, like I said, _breathe,_ Wanda.” 

Red energy surges around her as she huffs in an angry breath. The magic pushing at Stephen so that he has to lock his knees to maintain his position. 

An irritated roar comes out of her mouth and she throws down her arms dispersing her magic. Baring her teeth at him, Wanda yells, “I don’t understand!” 

His own teeth have started to grind together, but Stephen catches himself. 

He is the teacher here. 

Stephen has not liked Wanda or her brother since they’ve arrived – really, since he spent an entire morning picking apart the mental magics she had utilized on his husband. But, he is the teacher here. He cannot let his personal grudges get in the way of helping a student. 

Wanda needs help. He understands that. Hydra took advantage of two children in an awful position and directed their anger at Tony until the hate was all that they had. 

The past seven months have been good for both of the siblings. Kamar-Taj had been good for them both. Friendships outside of each other. A purpose outside of hatred and battle. 

_Work with her, Stephen. You may be the best person to get through to her._

Air escaped from his lips and he walks a few steps towards a bench on the edge of the pavilion, “Come on, sit down with me.” 

She hesitates for a moment, but crosses her arms and marches over to sit. 

His voice is calm as he asks, “Why do you think you’re having problem with this, Wanda?” 

“What?” She asks, shocked by the question. 

“I can tell you to breathe all I want or describe to you the ways you must surrender to the world, but I believe we tend to know ourselves better than anyone else. So, tell me what are your thoughts?” 

“No –“ Her arms loosen and her gaze moves to her hands. “No one has ever asked me that.” 

“Hmm?” He lightly pushes for her to go on. 

“My opinion. No one has asked for it before. I’ve screamed it and yelled it and had it listened to because I pushed. But… no one has ever asked.” 

“I apologize.”

“What?” Wanda’s eyes come up to meet his own confused. “You haven’t done anything.” 

“I apologize on behalf of Kamar-Taj. We forced your brother and you to be here.” 

“I – “ Looking away sharply, her voice is soft as she says, “I like it here.” 

“Good, this will always be your home, Wanda. We will always be here to help you. The Ancient One explained that you may leave when you feel you are ready, but I do hope you will stay.” Stephen drops his voice into an exaggerated secretive voice, “You’re the first person they’ve actually let me teach alone.” 

Her interest piqued and her tone humorous, “Truly?”

“Yes, they usually have Mordo supervise me. Wong on bad days. They’re my friends, so I don’t take it too personally, but this has been a nice experience.” 

Wanda laughs a little before her smile dims again. “Why… why did they pick you to teach me? I mean I thought we were going to be thrown out when Master Minoru kicked me out of her class.” 

“Stubbornness.” He answers truthfully. 

“What?” 

“I was probably the worst student here for months. I thought I was failing at magic because my hands were ruined up in a car accident.” He lifts his scarred fingers to show her the shaky limbs. “Even so, I refused to go back to my old life. I couldn’t perform surgery, I was scared my husband wouldn’t love me anymore – I just want so desperately to be good at something again and when I couldn’t get magic down as fast as I was used to mastering everything else in life, I blamed it on my hands.”

The interest is apparent in her eyes, “What changed?” 

“Well,” He sighs and adds some humor to his voice, “The Ancient One showed me that Master Hamir only has one hand and then she dropped me on Mount Everest.” 

A true smile breaks across her face, “Are you serious?” 

“Deadly,” His eyes close and his lips press together, “Because I almost died.” 

“She left you there?”

“Yes, apparently I wasn’t the first one either. Mordo has seen a few more stubborn people get dropped there and it doesn’t always end up as inspiring as mine did, but it was how I figured out how to use a sling ring.” 

“Would you do that to me?” She asks, giving him a side-eye. 

“Do you think it would help?” 

“I want to say no.” 

He jokingly responds, “Then we’ll leave that for worst case scenario.” He bumps his shoulder into her’s, “Why don’t you tell me what you think is wrong?” 

Her gaze moves back down to her lap and her smile is lost to her lips pressing into a line. She whispers, “I have so much anger. Being here has made me realize that this isn’t normal for the first time. That maybe it is time to let go, but I always think about that day, about that bomb, and my parents. I feel like I betraying them.” 

“Anger has its place, Wanda, so does revenge, but will you let this rule your life?” 

“I – I don’t know.” 

“I believe now is the right time for me to tell you something. If after you learn this you would like someone else to take over your lessons or you never want to see me again, I completely understand.” 

Her eyebrows raise in attention and her eyes show her confusion. 

“I – “ Stephen starts, but hums as he tries to place the right words into order. “I met my husband when I was twenty. He was egotistical, too smart for his own good, and had no reference on how to actually converse with people. But, he matched me so perfectly in a world where I had already thought no one could, he pushed me and inspired me and never stopped me from growing. We… grew together.” 

“He sounds… nice?” Wanda tells him confusion clear. 

He sighs, “When I had my accident, he had been missing for months already and when he came back looking no worse for wear I hated him for it… a lot more than I had any right to for someone who had been taken captive in the Middle East.” Stephen can see the realization dawning on her face, “I pushed him away because I was selfish, but he didn’t stop loving me. He tried to make me hand bracers so I could still do surgery and when I couldn’t accept them, he gave me the space I needed so that I could come back to him.” 

The flames are almost tangible in her eyes, “You –“ 

“Just one more moment please.” Holding her gaze he continues, “I abandoned him when he needed me most. He walked out of that cave a completely different person, just as I had walked out of that ICU, but I didn’t stop to think that he needed me. But he didn’t stop thinking that I needed him.” He swallows around the ball in his throat, “I will always regret that.”

“Why – Why are you telling me this?” She hisses. 

“Because the person you hate the most is the person I love the most. Tony might not have been responsible for that bomb that day – There was a lot of things going on in Stark Industries that Tony didn’t know about that he’s still trying to get solved even years after dismantling their weapons program – But even if he was, the person I know is completely different than the man you are imagining him to be. He’s changed and evolved over the years and haven’t you as well?” 

“I –“ Wanda jumps to her feet, magic coming off her in waves. 

“Breathe, Wanda,” Stephen says, but does not move from the bench. 

She paces back and forth, hands coming to her head, tangling in her hair, “I – I need to think.” 

“Take all the time you need.” 

The scarlet energy flows like storming rivers in her eyes when she finally looks at him. She opens her mouth to speak again, but snaps her teeth shut instead and storms off.

* * *

“I just spent over an hour talking to your husband. The Avengers sound awful. Do we really have to be a part of the Accords?” 

“I just told Wanda Tony is my husband.” 

“There’s a bar in Hong Kong I wanted to try out.” 

“That sounds fantastic.”

* * *

“Doctor?” His new watch calls out to him. 

He looks down at his wrist and really isn’t sure why he’s surprised, “Yes, Friday?” 

“I can’t find Boss.” 

His heart stops in his chest. 

“What?” 

“The suit has been disabled and he was fighting before that.” The mechanical voice has a desperate worry to it and Stephen wonders for a moment how Tony creates people from code. 

“Send me his last location.”

* * *

There are large dark bags under his eyes and his stare is glazed, not paying any attention to the meal he had retrieved from the line fifteen minutes before. 

“Master Strange?” 

The voice startles him from the darkness where his mind had been floating. He’s even more startled to find that it’s Wanda and Pietro Maximoff standing by his table. 

“Wanda, Pietro, hello.” 

“Can we…?” Pietro asks gesturing to the seats across from him. 

He closes his eyes for a moment and tries to shake the exhaustion from his mind, “Yes, of course.” 

The pair seat themselves across from him and he takes a deliberate bit of his food, trying to allow them to control the conversation. 

“We saw the news,” Wanda starts. 

“Can we ask what happened?” Pietro adds. 

Stephen clears his throat, “The Avengers – well, some of them – didn’t agree with having a governing body set up to hold them accountable to the people they hurt.” 

“No one has seen Tony Stark.” Wanda says, trying to cut straight to the point. 

“And you look like that,” The speedster gestures to his face. 

He drags a hand over his face and the past few days are a very obvious weight on his shoulders, “He’s alive. Don’t start celebrating yet.” 

She looks away from him sharply, “We – We wouldn’t do that.” 

“We’ve talked. We’d like answers. Whatever answers Stark can give us, but revenge seems…” 

Wanda finishes, “Revenge has been a heavy weight to carry and it doesn’t seem worth it anymore.” 

Relief flows through him, giving him a lightness he hasn’t felt since he found Tony unconscious in Siberia. “I – I’ll get it for you. It might take a little bit, he’s still in the hospital. Mordo had to drag me back here for rest.” 

“Obviously, that’s not going too well. God, man, look at you,” Pietro responds with humor in his tone. 

“Let us help you get back to your room,” His sister offers. 

It’s in his nature to deny help, but knowing Mordo is sitting at Tony’s side with a demand to not come back for at least 12 hours and Vision, Pepper, and Rhodey actively dealing with the rest of the world, he knows he has no ground to stand on. Stephen would be nowhere without help right now. 

“That’d be helpful. Thank you.”

* * *

“Dormammu, I’ve come to bargain.”

* * *

The halls of Kamar-Taj are in mourning, but hectic with the urgency to correct what has been destroyed. The past few days have jarred them all, but there is no time to allow the suffering to wash over them. The table is silent, but full.

“So,” Pietro breaks the heavy air, dark eyebrow raised with a crooked smile, “Sorcerer Supreme?” 

Stephen just stares at the man with tired eyes, but his shoulders start to shake. His friends sitting next to him are the same and Karl is the first to crack into full blown chuckles with Wong following quickly after.

* * *

He’s wiping the back of his neck with a towel after a long spar when he brings it up. 

“Wanda, did you want to be an Avenger?” 

The team is slowly piecing back together since what the media deemed as “Civil War” and the sorcerers are the obvious best way to show the world that the UN knows what it is doing, especially since they already agreed to take part. The problem now is staffing. 

While the entire order would be protected under the legislation, the UN wanted a few full-time members as a show of good faith. Stephen could no longer be one of those members as he had his hands full with both the New York Sanctum and his new job as Sorcerer Supreme, Mordo didn’t want anything to do with the Avengers after one to many sessions hearing about all the problems from Tony, and Wong’s full-time job – not including the library – is making sure Stephen doesn’t fuck up the Sorcerer Supreme thing and consequentially the entire multiverse. 

Hence, Wanda. 

Tony has scrubbed the internet of both Pietro and Wanda’s involvement in Hydra and has set them both up with real documentation after arguing with the Sokovian government for a few days. So, his student is clean as a whistle, knows how to deal with Tony, and can take care of herself in combat and rescue scenarios. 

She looks at him from where she’s drinking from a water bottle and asks, “I suppose Pietro will come too?” 

“Wong _is_ very close to strangling him.” 

Wanda lets out a tiny chuckle, “You won’t have anyone who looks like a normal sorcerer represented.”

“Oh, I’m going to make Mordo go too. We need three full-time members, so he’s going to have to suck it up.”

* * *

“I don’t like them,” Wanda doesn’t even pretend to whisper to her brother and partner.

She finds herself the object of half a dozen glares and hears Mordo sigh from the front of the plane. 

“Wanda,” His tone warns. 

“Of course, Master Mordo.” 

Vision steps in to distract her from the glaring match she is debating her options to start. She’s between the Black Widow and Hulk, who has been the most outraged by her and her brother’s appearance even though she has spent more time as an Avenger than he has- had spent more time with Tony Stark too. “Who will be taking over as Sorcerer Supreme with Strange… off world?” 

“Wong, for right now at least. Mordo is probably the actual next in line if Master Minoru or Master Hamir do not want it – which they don’t.” 

Mordo cuts in, “The title is passed by destiny. Stephen is not meant to fail us. He will return and take up his title again.” 

“Mordo just doesn’t want to deal with everything Strange does.” Pietro announces, undercutting the declaration. 

“Who would want to deal with the problems you and your sister create?” The master jabs back. 

“Enough from the peanut gallery,” Sam says from the pilot’s seat, “Cap, come here and verify these landing coordinates.”

* * *

“Tony, I can’t sacrifice the stone for you.” 

“Good, we’re on the same page then.” 

“I really hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

“Hey… 459, Stranger Danger.” 

“459, Tony.”

* * *

The shining woman brings the plane down and it’s everything Tony can do to keep from throwing up next to Nebula when they hit the ground. Hobbling down the stairs, only being able to take them through the help of his friend, Steve meets him at the bottom. His eyes are wide with the force it takes to keep air flowing into his body and his entire system is working overtime to get each footstep to carrying his weight. 

“I couldn’t stop him,” Tumbles from his mouth. He’s vibrating from the lack of nutrient in his body, delusional enough to think they are truly home. 

“I couldn’t – “ 

“Tony!” Wanda’s voice pulls his attention to the crowd waiting for him. 

Her arms are pulling his weight from Steve before he even realizes that she is truly there and that’s when it truly hits him. 

He’s back on Earth. 

“I – I lost them. I lost them both.” He huffs out. Air becoming harder and harder to pull in. 

“No,” Wanda shakes her head at him, “Please no, I’ve lost everyone else.” 

“He’s gone.” He tries between one hard breath and another. “Him and the kid, they’re gone.” 

Neither of them can support the other’s weight and they fall to the ground arms wrapped around the other as Tony wheezes and Wanda shakes as tears finally start to spill from her eyes.

* * *

He stares at the images as they blink by. 

Stephen Strange

Karl Mordo

Pietro Maximoff

Peter Parker

Vision… Wanda told him about Vision sobbing her eyes out as they put the IV in his wrist. 

Pepper and Rhodey were alive, but they aren’t her family. Not like they are Tony’s. Not like the family and support network that Stephen weaved together for her and her brother. 

Wong is alive. That she had also told him, but Wanda wouldn’t leave for Kamar-Taj, to help with the other sorcerers until she knew what happened on Titan. 

He whispers the story to her, Pepper on his other side, Rhodey leaning against the door. 

Thirty years, he had Stephen. 

And now… he starts chuckling, grabbing the stares of the three he allowed in the room. Now, they’re just the aftermath of what life has thrown at them.

Stephen dust and Tony breathing without a single piece of life left in him.

* * *

“I’ve got nothing for you, Cap. No coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero-zip-nada-no trust, _liar_.”

* * *

“Time travel, huh?” 

Wanda comes out from the house behind him, “When do we start?”

* * *

Tony knows what he has to do, but turning his head to check – to just look at his husband one last time – he finds Stephen staring right back at him, eyes full of worry, but he watches as he resolves himself and slowly holds up one finger. 

This is it then.

* * *

The stones are on his hand. 

Years ago, he walked out of a cave. A mechanic who built his way out of his coffin. 

Year ago, he thought he lost his husband. Their bond wavering every lonely day he didn’t hear from Stephen.

Years ago, he resolved himself to try. And he couldn’t save everyone, but each person he didn’t was a weight on his heart that squeezed at his being right where the arc reactor used to be. 

Years ago, he decided this. There’re no regrets though. He would do this over and over and over because he lived five years without Stephen and he won’t do it again. 

“I am… Iron Man.”

* * *

Stephen sits with his book in one hand and the other wrapped around Tony’s. The beep of the heart monitor is achingly familiar, but it’s a good noise if just so that he knows that his love is alive. 

Wanda has always been the best of them and the energy she fed into Tony from fifteen feet away was the only thing that kept him alive. 

Stephen wondered how long it will take for Tony to design himself a new right arm since the nerves have to be completely fried. 

And then he hears it, the small uptick of consciousness in the monitor’s beat. 

A deep breath blooms into his chest, he was underwater, but Tony will always be his lifeline. 

“You can rest now, Tony. You did it.”

The hand in his clenches at him softly. 

“459, Tony, always.”


	2. Five Scenes Before Endgame Plus One After

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

Mr. Stark got out of the hospital today!

 

**Sorry, this tweet no longer exists!**

1

When the twins arrive at Avengers Tower to meet Tony Stark, a living room filled to the brim with boxes greets them.

Wanda can hear a rustling of papers somewhere, but after exchanging a wide-eyed glance with Pietro, she merely calls out, “Stark?”

A loud thump comes in response followed shortly by a quiet, “oh, shit!” After another moment the man calls out, “Over here!” 

Pietro scoops his sister up and zips through the boxes until they find their host picking up scattered papers in the middle of the room. As Tony straightens to see them, the three realize they have no idea what to say. 

Wanda thinks _Hello, we tried to kill you_ would be a bit on the nose and she thinks she can almost hear Stark biting back the words, _What’s up? Let’s figure out if I killed your parents and almost the two of you._

Or maybe that’s what she wants him to say. She’s heard he is frank and in this situation with this balance that could easily tip into chaos, she wants it all laid out straight. 

The silence weighs for a moment before Tony finally says, “Well, this is awkward.” 

Pietro just tilts his head in chagrined agreement, but Wanda refuses to waste time on false pretenses or humorless quips and asks, “What’s all this?”

He turns at the question, scooping up the last of the papers on the ground and moves to the table. A physical barrier between himself and the pair, “Oh, yeah, so I was trying to figure out everything before you got here, but the Wonderful Wizard of Oz has been making me take the pills the hospital prescribed and they make my head fuzzy, so I’ve only been clocking ten hours a day this week. All this,” He motions largely at the room, “Is the paper trail for Obadiah Stane’s black-market deals. He knew if it was on a computer I’d find it.”

Slowly, Wanda’s eyes travel to the hundreds of boxes, “You’ve been going through these all week?”

“Yep, a bunch of government auditors went through it all when I reported it all and Stark Industries just got finished paying the penalties and audit requirements, so I just got this mountain back a few months ago. I’m still running other stuff with my AI. Say hello, Friday!” 

“Hello, Ms. Maximoff, Mr. Maximoff.” 

Both of their gazes instantly move to the ceiling in surprise, but Stark doesn’t miss a beat, “As a military contractor SI wasn’t allowed to sell to non-US allies, so I’ve already made sure this wasn’t a direct sale, but Friday is hacking some government databases – maybe the pentagon – to see if they were backing faction in your country – also cross-referencing what we know about the sale of fakes.” 

“That’s…” Pietro starts, but he doesn’t know what to say even as his muscles relax from the tension that has lined them since they were getting ready to leave Kamar-Taj. 

Wanda has words though, “Thank you.”

Tony stops from where he’s sorting files and actually looks at them, “Ugh… you’re welcome?” 

He lets out a sigh and Wanda realizes this is the first time he has stopped moving since they arrived. 

“This is my fault though and I should be held accountable, not just some slap on the wrist fines. If I had just paid more attention…” His hands come up to rub at his temples. Wanda can see the bandages that cover each finger, the stark white contrasting heavily with the dark bruises on his face. “I’m sorry I wanted this done before you got here.” 

“Don’t,” She says because the sincerity and wrongness of his words knotted uncomfortably in her chest. “Don’t apologize. You’ve done a lot, we appreciate it.”

Pietro takes the moment to jump in, lazily glancing around the room, “How much have you gotten through?” 

The older man blinks at them both before motioning to his left, “This part is done.” 

“Well,” Her brother starts.

“We’ve got work to do,” She finishes. 

“Wha – you don’t – “

“Yes,” Wanda cuts him off. 

“Yes, we do.” Her twin confirms. 

Grabbing a box each and setting themselves up at the table Stark has already made a mess of, Wanda thinks this feels like something… like something coming off of her shoulders. 

“Stark, do have any soda? They’ve got me living on leaf juice in those mountains.” 

A grin twitches on Stark’s face and he replies, “Yeah, Speedy, frig is fully stocked.” 

Pietro is already across the room before the man is finished and Wanda can’t help but roll her eyes.

* * *

Pietro is obviously moving through the documents the fastest. Matching hardcopies with the digital list of sales or adding in new information and archiving the paper digitally. So, he’s the first person to reach the 2000s boxes and when he finds a box with two disks in them, he jokingly asks Stark if he even has a DVD player. 

It takes fifteen minutes to locate anything that can play the damn things, so he lets himself lay out on the couch with the laptop and pops in the disk labeled _SS._

The world moves slow for Pietro Maximoff, but what he sees takes a moment to fully click. The video looks like a dash camera and Pietro need to replay it because he has to be sure that the person driving the car just ran another car off the side of a cliff. 

Within a blink, he’s sitting straight up and digging through the box, looking for something – anything for an explanation. It’s full of papers and his fingers fly through them until he finally sees it. 

_Last Will and Testament of Stephen Vincent Strange and Anthony Edward Stark_

Pietro’s grip wrinkles the paper, but his eyes find it quickly, _If both testators shall die simultaneously or within thirty days of each other, then the following property will be bequeathed in the manner described below._

He only scans the paper until he hits the familiar name, _To Obadiah Stane, all held stocks of Stark Industries and all associated Stark subsidiaries._

Hesitating on the disk labeled _TS_ , he switches out the DVDs, already knowing what to expect. 

Tony Stark has a bag over his head and a car battery in his chest. 

The thought of Stark dying – suffering had kept Pietro going for so many years, but this…

He could feel the bile rising in his throat and tries to choke it down with some success until the realization finally settles and sends him running for the kitchen sink. 

He had just watched Stephen Strange get run off the road. 

“Pietro?!” 

“Speeds?” 

Pietro leans heavily on the chrome appliance and reaches to turn on the water, letting it pool in his hand before he uses it to rinse his mouth. Telling Stark what he just saw didn’t sit right on his queasy stomach as he looks at the twitchy man whose face is filled with concern. He needs someone – he needs…

“We need Master Strange. I – Please don’t look at those without him here.” 

“What?”

* * *

2

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

I got to meet Dr. Stark today!

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

Sorry for the confusion, everybody! I have met @youknowwhoIam aka Mr. Stark. 

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

Today, I met Dr. Stark!

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

I have been reminded that @youknowwhoIam has 8 PhDs and is also a Dr. 

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

Will now be referring to each as Dr. Stark PhD and Dr. Stark MD

**I am Iron Man** @IronManStan  
@Spider-Man why not Mrs. Stark?! SOLVE THE MYSTERY WHO IS MRS. STARK?!

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

@IronManStan b/c Dr. Stark MD worked really hard for that degree?

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

Okay, Dr. Stark MD also has a PhD, so I’m giving up. You can now guess who I’m talking about when I say Dr. Stark. 

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

Dr. Stark is opening magic wormholes in the kitchen. 

**Avengers Assembly** @FanMan

@Spider-Man totally @youknowwhoIam

**Widow’s Bite** @Spider-gal

@Spider-Man not even a debate @youknowwhoIam

**Feel the Thunder** @ThirstyThor

@Spider-Man really it’s @youknowwhoIam

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

If you that’s what you think… ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Guy in the Chair** @NedLeeds

@Spider-Man WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

* * *

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

Proud of the newest Avengers inductees @ScarletWitch & @Quicksilver & Master Mordo

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

@Quicksilver I’m glad you think I have what it takes, but I’m just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! No avenging for me yet!

3

“Why are you calling?” Maria Hill’s voice is clipped when she answers the phone.

“Maria, those are the Hydra – “

“This is none of your business, Steve.” 

“But they – “

“None.” 

“But – “

“Look, I have a hundred and one things to do and not one included talking to you about a team that you have no influence over. As a professional curtesy, I’m telling you I will be reporting this call to the UN council.”

* * *

4

_Master Maximoff_

 _Master Wanda,_ She tries instead, but it still doesn’t feel right. Not when Stephen, Pietro, and Mordo aren’t here to celebrate with her. 

Wanda’s still on full-time Avenger’s status, so, thankfully, she won’t be given a sanctum to watch over. She knows if she’s sent to spend her days haunting Master Strange’s old sanctum alone or any other she won’t make it through this. She's grateful Wong can see that. 

The Scarlet Witch has been reporting under Iron Patriot for Avenger’s duty when needed, but mostly she spends her days listlessly walking Kamar-Taj and sleepless nights following the sun into another time zone in Tony’s cabin. They sit in silence a lot. 

Which is how she expecting to spend this night- afternoon- time period that she has to live through. Except when she walks through her portal, she finds an older, shorter version of Stephen sitting on the couch watching television. 

_Pietro will be so annoying if Tony brings him back older than me,_ is her first thought before she realizes that pulling older versions of the people they lost out of who-knows-where is not the right first response. Also, that Tony would have told her if he had actually made a breakthrough like this. 

“He – Hello,” She greets unsure. 

“Wanda!” Tony says popping his head out from the kitchen. 

A female voice follows him, “Who is that?” 

The man turns his attention in the direction he is coming from, “Wanda, she’s – ugh, she was Stephen’s student.” 

A woman trails after Tony into the living area. 

“Wanda, these are Stephen’s parents Len and Ivy.” 

Stephen’s mother doesn’t stop her approach until she’s right in front of Wanda, “You look as bad as Tony. You’re staying for dinner and can tell us about Stephen being a sorcerer. Tony is useless.”

“Hey!” He starts to protest and Wanda finds a small smile is making its way on to her face as he complains about Ivy being mean to him. 

To be fair, the circles under Wanda’s eyes are a matching set to Tony’s and she knows the man would rather drag on about the scientific theories behind magic than explain the basics, but he also looks calm in a way he hadn’t in the past few months. Freer in this setting even though the place hasn’t changed. 

After dinner, Tony and Wanda find themselves sitting on the porch as the other pair make their way into one of the guest bedrooms upstairs. They sit there in silence for a few minutes before Wanda sees it. 

The tears streaming down Tony’s face don’t seem like they’re from grief or even overwhelming stress, a sight she has seen before. Just a few drops slowly making their way down his face as he turns his gaze towards the stars. 

“Tony?” She quietly asks. 

“I forget – a lot – that Ivy and Len have been my parents longer than my own parents were. I – “ 

She slowly wraps her arms around the man when he curls into himself, “They’re nice. I like them.” 

“Me too,” He sniffles in her shoulder. “I just thought they wouldn’t want to see me.” 

“Tony…” She tries to cautiously start, but he continues. 

“The Stranges are all I’ve had for so long, but I killed him. I don’t know why – “ A full sob falls out of his mouth. 

She whispers sternly into his ear, “You didn’t kill him.” 

“He told me he wouldn’t sacrifice himself for me or Peter. He told me there was one possibility we would win. How did that let us win? How is this winning?” 

They’ve had this conversation so many times, but Wanda can feel the new meaning in it. Why when he has so many unanswered questions and so much guilt that follows him like a poltergeist… why do these people still want him? 

“They love you, Tony. You’re forgetting their side. They’ve had you as a son for just as long. Did you think they’d abandon you now?” 

The way his shoulders shake and his silence echoes tells her enough. 

“I’m not leaving either. You’re my family too.” 

Slowly, slowly a new normal falls into place. 

Stephen’s parents don’t seem in any rush to leave and Tony is in no way asking them too. They had also lost Stephen’s brother Victor and are vocally very angry that Tony had been avoiding them for months. 

Wanda could see the ghosts that follow them all with the pair, so she doesn’t mention how their stay doesn’t have an end date. Not when Tony seems lighter with his house guests around, not when Wanda can feel her own pain lifting just a bit. 

By the time she meets the last remaining member of Stephen’s immediate family, she’s well acquainted with her parents, but the lost look in her eyes – drowning in grief – is something she recognized from her time with her master. 

She’s like all the recruits that have been wondering into their doors since the Snap, but Wanda knows this is more – with eyes so familiar. 

This is surrender. This is letting go of everything you’ve known and letting the water take you as Stephen had once put it. 

“Is – is this Kamar-Taj?” 

“That depends on what you seek.” 

“Answers,” She says. 

“There are a lot of questions in the world.” 

“This is the only place that will have the answers I need though. Stephen said I’d find you when I was ready. Please, I just need – “ Her voice had been strong as she answered, but a sob broke her at the end. 

Wanda should have known her master would not leave her. Even through this tragedy, he weaves her a home, leaves her with people to protect and tasks to be done. 

And like a whisper in her ear, she can almost hear him say, _Help her like I helped you._

She lifts the cup of tea that had been waiting for its recipient to arrive and smiles, “Welcome to Kamar-Taj, Dr. Donna Strange.”

* * *

5

Steve tried to reach out. He apologized and made the trips to do it in person. He put in the effort.

Already down a lot of friends, he had hoped not to lose Tony as well to this fight that he never really grasped an understanding of. 

The scraps of the UN council put together some pardons and he worked within the law following Rhodes as the highest ranked officer and appointed leader. He invited Wanda to dinners with him and Natasha, but the woman just bit back words and said she was needed at Kamar-Taj. Thor and Bruce had other responsibilities too – life moved on for them and the Avengers weren’t everything. 

Tony though – Tony had lived and breathed the Avengers even when he swore he didn’t. 

Except, he didn’t now. 

Eventually, Steve stops making the trips. He stops apologizing, the words never right, never enough. 

Tony’s name starts appearing again in the news and social media in relation to Stark Industries and the rebuilding effort. 

And then Steve finally realizes…

Everyone moves on, but not him.

* * *

+1

**Your Friendly Neighborhood** @Spider-Man

First one back since the Snap, I had to make it good! Happy 20th Wedding Anniversary, Dr. and Dr. Stark- Strange! And wishing you 20 more!

_Tony Stark sitting in a hospital bed one arm wrapped completely in gauze up to his shoulder and his other holding a large bouquet of roses. Stephen Strange sits tucked against his side, the wrapped arm laying in his lap. Both staring at each other oblivious to the camera._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at iwillwaitandsee.tumblr.com


End file.
